


Uncle Peter Has A Honeymoon

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, POV Laura Hale, Sane Peter Hale, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: “It also made you look like a prickly hedgehog, love. So please refrain from shaving your head again, you know how much I love to tangle my fingers in your hair while you give me a blowjob.” Peter growled and Stiles’ cheeks flushed bright pink.“Peter, your family can hear us.” He complained, but Peter simply shrugged, before he carried his mate out of the house and towards the beach. Laura watched her uncle stalk across the sand and into the water, Stiles still chattering away, until the waves reached his knees, then he promptly dumped the human into the sea. Stiles’ shriek could be heard all the way to the house and Laura cackled at his indignant spluttering once he emerged.-Or: Talia and Evan invited Stiles and Peter along to their romantic getaway. Derek brings Isaac, Cora sulks and Laura has no idea why on earth her mother thought bringing Uncle Peter and Stiles was a good idea.(This is part of a series and should not be read as a stand alone!)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/757818
Comments: 92
Kudos: 1121





	Uncle Peter Has A Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part 1 of their romantic holiday, the second part will be uploaded as the next part of this series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Why did you invite uncle Peter again?” Cora asked from where she had sprawled out on the white couch in the large, open living room. The glass doors and windows had been opened to air out the beach house and the salty breeze carried the fresh, wild scent of the ocean.

“Because…” Their mother looked a little perplexed, like she didn’t know herself what made her invite Peter and Stiles on their yearly ‘romantic getaway’ trip that usually only included their children. Not even the dogs came along, being left with an aunt of Laura’s that lived about half an hour away.

“Because he’s my baby brother and he’s family.” She eventually said with a satisfied nod and busied herself by restocking the fridge and cupboards for the next couple of days. Since Derek was probably bringing Isaac along and Peter was a wolf as well, they’d definitely have to go grocery shopping a few more times this week, but it should be enough to get them through the night.

“Then why has he never been invited before?” Cora continued to poke, and Laura saw their mother pause.

“Because it’s different now.” Her voice clearly allowed no room for further questions. Laura suspected more questions would’ve followed, if it wasn’t for the front door opening again and Derek and Isaac stepping into the house. Derek, always the gentleman, carried their luggage while Isaac was looking around curiously.

“Derek.” Their mother greeted as soon as her son stepped into the open living space and quickly pulled him into a hug. Almost automatically, her hand came up to scent him, but Derek ducked away at the last second and the older Hale alpha frowned. It was still hard for her to adjust to the fact that Derek was no longer part of the established Hale pack and that scent marking him would unintentionally challenge Peter and thus become an official affair that would need to be reviewed by the council.

“Hi mom.” Instead of baring his neck, Derek kissed her cheek quickly, before he sat down one of the many bags he was holding. Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Chanel and… was that a Versace travelling bag? Uncle Peter took his role as alpha very seriously and spoiled Derek and Isaac with luxury, even though Derek’s new job at Peter’s law firm paid him a small fortune every month. Laura shot a mournful glance at the Gucci handbag she had bought with her hard-earned Christmas bonus after it had gone on sale, before she focused on Isaac again.

The boy was thrumming with nervous energy and after a second, she understood why. She wasn’t the only one, because Cora’s mouth dropped open as well and their mother recoiled slightly. The smell of a newly bitten wolf wafted off Isaac’s skin and they could see the partly revealed bite mark on the nape of his neck.

“Hi, Mrs. Hale. Thanks for allowing me to come with Derek. Your beach house is lovely.” The young wolf said, a soft blush on his cheeks and it took their mother a second to get over the shock of facing Peter’s newest beta.

“Thank you, Isaac. And please call me Talia, you’re part of the family now.” Talia said, carefully choosing the word family instead of pack. “I’m sure Derek will give you a tour around the house and yard. I take it you’re fine with sleeping in his bedroom?”

Isaac flushed again and nodded hesitantly. “I don’t mind.” He squeaked and Laura wanted to pinch his rosy cheeks. He was adorable.

“I’m sure you don’t.” She leered with a wink and laughed when Derek scowled, before pulling Isaac down the hallways towards their bedroom. He kicked the door closed and the soundproofing runes activated.

“Laura, behave.” Her father scolded playfully as he entered the house through the terrace. There was sand stuck to his feet, his wet shirt clung to his chest and his board shorts dripped water onto the wooden floor. The first thing he always did when they arrived at the house was to go for a swim in the ocean. When Derek had been just 5, he had asked their father with a surprisingly concerned and serious voice if he was sure that he was a werewolf and not a were golden retriever.

“What? Is it forbidden to support young love these days?” She asked, faux innocently and yelped when her father shook out his hair, showering her and Cora in drops of salt water. “Dad!” They both protested, but their father simply laughed, before he gave Talia a quick kiss and helped her restock the fridge.

Cora scrunched her nose at the public affection of their parents, even though wolves were tactile by nature, but Laura had caught Cora and her sister’s new boyfriend countless times making out at some public place, so the youngest Hale sibling had no room to complain.

Laura snorted and opened her mouth to make a pointed remark, when the front door opened once again and her uncle entered the house, carrying his fiancé over the threshold. Stiles beamed at Peter, looking every bit like a newlywed bride ready to be whisked away to their marital bed, uncaring about the four other wolves in the house watching them.

“This has settled it, we’ll have our honeymoon somewhere with a beach.” The human sighed dreamily and raked one hand tenderly through Peter’s hair, making a soft, admiring smile spread across the wolf’s face. His expression was one of pure adoration and Laura shook her head fondly at the couple. She had never seen anybody half as much in love as these two.

“Whatever you want, my love.” Her uncle murmured, voice tender and hungry all at once. “We can look at locations wherever you want and I’ll buy you a house with a private beach just for us.”

“Oh, my dear heart, you know how to spoil me.” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes, before he allowed Peter to put him on his feet again, so he could greet the Hale family. “Mrs. Hale, thank you so much for inviting us. I haven’t been to the beach in ages and this is just beautiful. The view, the house, the weather.” Stiles gushed, while Peter exited the house again, presumably to retrieve their luggage.

“Thank you, Stiles.” Talia said politely, obviously torn between her affection for the human and the fact that he was the mate of a rival alpha. “We’re happy to have you both here.” It sounded surprisingly sincere and Laura could see that Cora looked equally stunned. Sure, their mother was fond of Stiles -who wouldn’t be?-, but was she really content to share a space with Peter for a couple of days? He was another alpha after all, that alone was enough to start a -hopefully- metaphorical pissing contest between the two of them, not to mention the fact that Peter had “stolen” one of Talia’s closest betas.

“And we’re happy to be here. Peter and I were planning to go to the beach for a couple of days anyways and this fits perfectly. And it’s always so much more fun if you get to go with the family.” A mischievous sparkle glittered in his doe eyes. “It’s a pity Jordan can’t be here as well. If the station wasn’t understaffed at the moment, my dad would’ve given him the time off.” He said with a glance in Laura’s direction.

She had been disappointed as well, but her favourite deputy had already promised to take her out on a wonderful date the day she was about to return to Beacon Hills.

“Does anybody care that my boyfriend couldn’t join us either?” Cora piqued up and was met with an arched eyebrow from their dad.

“Considering that you’re underage and this house only has 5 bedrooms, I’m sure he wouldn’t have liked to sleep on the couch for multiple days. Your boyfriend can join us once you’re both in your final year in college.” Evan said and Laura didn’t bother to hide her snort of laughter. Cora gave her the stink eye, before snatching her phone off the table and stalking into her own bedroom without another word.

_Teenagers…_ Laura thought with a sight and briefly wondered if she had been like that as well? No, not really. She had learned quickly how to sneak her boyfriends into the house without her parents noticing. Had she ever thanked Peter for the scent suppressing patches he had provided her with? Perhaps she should do so now, just to make sure.

“Why is Cora sulking in her room?” Speak of the devil. Peter had returned form the car, carrying just as much luggage as Derek in equally expensive designer suitcases. He had always been slightly obsessed with brands and _subtle_ really wasn’t Peter’s style.

“Because she couldn’t bring her boyfriend with her.” Laura answered with a grin, amused by Peter’s trademark eye roll.

“Young love. I thought their relationship consisted of mostly texting and exchanging voice messages anyways.” He said with a wink in Laura’s direction, ignoring Cora’s noise of indignant protest through the crack of her not entirely closed bedroom door.

“Don’t tease her, honeybunch. I think it’s cute.” Stiles scolded Peter playfully, who simply pulled his fiancé into a quick kiss, before carrying their luggage into their assigned bedroom. The house consisted of two levels with their parents’ master bedroom as well as Cora’s and Derek’s room, the kitchen, living and dining room downstairs and Laura’s as well as another bedroom on the first floor. Every bedroom had their own bathroom and they all shared the same beautiful view of the beach and endlessly stretching ocean beyond.

“Speaking from personal experience, Stiles? Did you spend your high school years sending over a hundred whatsapp texts per hour and declaring your love after a week of dating?” Laura asked, teasing and curious all at once. They all knew very little about Stiles and his past, since he was almost as secretive as Peter.

“It might surprise you, but Peter is actually my first boyfriend. Yes, I know, I know, you might ask yourself how anybody could resist my animal magnetism, especially hormone driven teenagers, but somehow nobody was interested in all of this during my high school years. Perhaps I was simply too mature…” Stiles leaned against one of the couches, a dramatic hand raised to his heart. “We shall never know…”

“Oh, we know. It was your terrible, terrible buzz cut.” Isaac chirped in, having returned from his and Derek’s bedroom. A hickey was fading on his neck and his cheeks slightly flushed. Laura didn’t need her nose to know just what he and her brother had been up to.

“Hey, that buzzcut was not only practical but also unique. Do you know how much time it now takes me to style my hair every day? Five minutes, Isaac. Five unnecessary long minutes. Before, it was zero.” The human complained, holding his hand up to his face in the shape of a zero and peering through it at Isaac. Before the beta could answer, Peter reappeared right behind Stiles and swung him into his arms again.

“It also made you look like a prickly hedgehog, love. So please refrain from shaving your head again, you know how much I love to tangle my fingers in your hair while you give me a blowjob.” Peter growled and Stiles’ cheeks flushed bright pink.

“Peter, your family can hear us.” He complained, but Peter simply shrugged, before he carried his mate out of the house and towards the beach. Laura watched her uncle stalk across the sand and into the water, Stiles still chattering away, until the waves reached his knees, then he promptly dumped the human into the sea. Stiles’ shriek could be heard all the way to the house and Laura cackled at his indignant spluttering once he emerged.

The human chased after Peter, who had started to wade towards the shore again. The wolf could’ve easily dodged the human, but instead Peter allowed Stiles to tackle him into the shallow water, just to pull him into a tender kiss once they both resurfaced. They were so tender and affectionate with each other that Laura had to look away before she could develop a cavity.

Instead, she joined her parents in the kitchen and helped stock the shelves. Even though they were all staying at the beach house, they had different plans. Her parents would go for various activities in the nearby small town like they did every year, Cora would probably sulk in her room and moan about not seeing her boyfriend, Laura planned to tan on the beach as often as she could and maybe look if her old surfboard was still in the shack and if she could encourage Derek to join her by the pretence of him needing to teach Isaac how to surf, but she had no idea what her uncle and Stiles had planned. Would they hole up in their bedroom and spend the time testing the sturdiness of the bed?

“Will you be going out for dinner tonight?” Laura asked her parents, while hiding a bag of her favourite chips behind a dusty bag of brown rice. She didn’t want Cora to steal them and if there was one thing her sister stayed away from, it was brown rice and other healthy alternatives.

“Yes, we already booked a table at one of the restaurants in town.” Her father smiled. “Do you want us to bring something back for you or do you prefer to order some takeout?”

Laura shrugged. “Depends on whether or not you’re going to a seafood restaurant.” She scrunched her nose at the sheer thought of eating fish. Eating sushi once at the age of six and the feeling of a slug crawling down her throat when she swallowed a slice of salmon had been enough to stop her from eating anything that came out of the water forever.

“Then we’ll leave you money for pizza.” Her mother decided, placing the last jar of tomato sauce in the cupboard, before she put away the empty shopping bags. “We’ll leave a little early to take a stroll at the promenade, so you’ll have the house to yourselves.”

“Sounds good.” Laura had planned to call Jordan before dinner anyways. Her favourite deputy was still on a double shift and would probably nod right off after dinner. “I’ll ask Cora what she wants to eat.” She decided and exited the kitchen. Cora had migrated into the living room again, still pouting at her phone.

“Mom and Dad are gonna go out to eat, what do you want? We can order something or go out to eat as well.” Laura offered but Cora simply shrugged.

“I don’t care.” She grumbled, just as her phone dinged, notifying her that she had a new text message. Her face lit up immediately and she quickly typed an answer. Why would they text for hours if they could just call each other?

A sudden, horrifying thought crossed her mind. Was she getting old? Was she loosing her touch with the younger generation? Yes, the big 30 was looming over her head and she had started getting antsy about missing out on life. Derek had found his mate, hell even Peter had found his mate while she was still testing out the waters regarding Jordan. And Derek had started dating Isaac around the same time she had gone on her first date with Jordan. Her brother was in a serious, committed relationship and had already purchased a house for him and his mate, while Laura wasn’t even living with Jordan.

Laura didn’t need to be worried. She still had over a decade before her fertility would decrease, probably more since she was a wolf and they tended to get pregnant long after humans couldn’t conceive anymore; she had a good job and was climbing the career ladder, she was her mother’s heir and would lead the Hale pack once her parents decided to retire.

But was Jordan really her mate? She wasn’t sure and constantly felt like she was entering a relationship that wouldn’t lead to anything.

“If you frown like that you’ll get wrinkles, werewolf or not.” A voice suddenly said, and Laura startled when a pair of amber eyes appeared right in front of her. Since when could a human sneak up on her?

“And if you continue to mouth off wolves, you’ll get mauled.” She returned, but Stiles simply snorted.

“Oh please, your uncle mauls me every night, that’s not really a threat.” The human mumbled and smirked when he heard Peter come up behind him.

“I would never do something as pedestrian as mauling.” Her uncle said, disdain colouring his voice. “I _ravish_ you, my darling.”

Cora groaned and hid her face behind one of the couch cushions. “Uncle Peter, that’s gross!” She complained, but Peter and Stiles paid her no mind. Instead, they glanced at each other longingly, uncaring about their soaked clothes or the water dripping from their hair.

“I think I’d like to take a shower now.” Stiles whispered huskily. Peter didn’t have to be asked twice, because he immediately swooped his mate up into his arms and carried him towards one of the bathrooms, growling the entire way. Laura was incredibly thankful for the noise suppressing runes that would only deactivate in case of an emergency.

“I hate happy couples.” Cora grimaced, causing Laura to snort and shoot her a dry look. She opened her mouth to make a comment about her relationship with David, when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Jordan.

Abandoning her sister, Laura hurried into her own bedroom and closed the door before answering the call with a grin.

An hour later, she emerged to find the house empty except for her little sister. To her surprise, the smell of freshly cooked food filled the air, but she knew for a fact that Cora’s talents in the kitchen were… mediocre at best. Her sister was able to cook noodles and could heat up a pizza, but other than that her food tasted… bland.

“Who cooked?” She asked Cora, who was still lounging on the couch, flipping through the TV channels.

“Stiles and Isaac did.” Her sister mumbled around something that looked like a tiny burrito. “Stiles and uncle Peter are having a picknick at the beach, while Derek and Isaac decided to drive somewhere.” She nodded towards the windows overlooking the beach and sure enough, when Laura peered outside she spotted her uncle and Stiles.

They were sitting on a large blanket, surrounded by pillows, lanterns and food, watching the sunset while handfeeding each other. It was disgustingly romantic, and her nose curled as she watched the two being all lovely-dovely.

“Is there anything left over?” She wanted to know because she would never say no to the human’s cooking and Cora shrugged.

“Yeah, Stiles said we could share the leftovers.”

Laura grinned and marched into the kitchen, to find a handful of boxes filled with leftovers. Except for the smell of fresh food and those boxes, the kitchen looked spotless, as if nobody had every cooked in here before.

When she opened the boxes, she spotted basil tortellini skewers with sundried tomatoes, small burritos, bruschetta, a salad with Italian dressing and for dessert strawberry shortcake. She grabbed a plate and filled it with a generous helping, before she returned to Cora, who was still munching away on her burrito.

“This is so much better than takeout.” Laura mumbled and threw herself onto the couch next to Cora, who begrudgingly moved her legs to make space for her older sister. “Even if it’s vegetarian.” She added and Cora snorted.

“Careful or you might turn into a were-bunny.” The younger wolf mumbled, but despite her words, she kept eating Stiles’ food eagerly.

And really, turning into a were bunny was a low price to pay for getting more of Stiles’ food.

-

They spent the evening on the couch, watching Bachelor re-runs and emptying most of the Tupperware containers, until their parents came back. They looked slightly unhappy as they took their coats off and put their keys into the small bowl by the door.

“Everything alright?” Laura asked with a frown and muted the TV. Her father made a dismissive motion with his hand, while her mother sighed.

“The restaurant was sold this spring and the new owner decided to focus on quantity rather than quality. You could taste the frost burn on the salmon.” She explained and Laura wrinkled her nose.

It was difficult for werewolves to go out to eat to restaurants run by humans. Their sensitive pallet and their enhanced senses allowed them to taste and smell any artificial ingredients and they knew when something wasn’t freshly made.

“Anyways, what did you eat? Did you order takeout?” Talia wanted to know while she removed her light scarf with a glance at their empty plates.

“Nope, Stiles cooked. He’s having a picknick at the beach with Uncle Peter while Derek and Isaac drove somewhere. We ate the leftovers.” She explained and watched her father enter the kitchen cautiously. Laura remembered that her parents were the only ones who had yet to taste Stiles’ cooking and she mourned for a moment that they had ate most of the leftovers already.

“Let me guess, it’s all vegetarian.” Their father mumbled drily, but that didn’t stop him from snatching himself one of the few tortellini skewers and bite into it after a moment of careful consideration. “Fuck.” He said around a mouthful of basil noodles and sundried tomatoes. “This is good.”

“Don’t fall for his evil deeds as well, dad.” Laura warned, while she polished of the last crumbs of her strawberry short cakes. “He’ll lure you in with chocolate cookies…”

Their father chuckled while their mother walked over to the patio that overlooked the beach and ocean stretching towards the horizon. Laura joined her and followed her alpha’s gaze towards the couple sitting on the sand. They were watching the sunset together, Peter’s head pillowed in Stiles’ lap as the human continued to feed chocolate covered strawberries to the wolf.

Even from afar, Laura could see how Peter playfully shifted to reveal his fangs as he surged up to take a bite from another strawberry and heard Stiles squeal in surprise. Peter chuckled, settling down in his mate’s lap again and after a quick scolding, Stiles began to giggle as well.

They were sickeningly cute, and Laura felt herself grimace at the scene. But deep down she knew that should Jordan surprise her with a date like this, she wouldn’t hesitate to say no.

“Perhaps they already got the romance out of their system after tonight. I mean, how much worse can it get?” Laura offered weakly, hoping that her uncle and Stiles wouldn’t behave like newly weds the entire time they were there.

They already made her parents look like a couple that only stayed together because divorce wasn’t an option. Compared to Stiles and Peter, the romance had died in every other relationship.

Whatever, Laura was sure that by tomorrow, the two would stop being cheesy and she wouldn’t get a cavity from having to witness their interactions.

Famous last words….

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please consider leaving a comment, kudos, bookmark or maybe even subscribe to the series.
> 
> And if you're new, please consider reading my other Steter works, maybe you'll find something else you'll like as well. I try to update regularily and don't worry, none of my works are abandoned!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you'll read the next installment as well!
> 
> xx


End file.
